The Shadow of What Was Lost/Chapter 10
| next= }} Summary Davian and Wirr are on a hilltop overlooking the town of FejettThe name of the town is never mentioned in the chapter, but we eventually learn it from Taeris in . in the Desriel countryside. Wirr tells Davian he has a plan for making more coin and explains it. Davian says it's a terrible plan, but since they are out of supplies, agrees anyways and both head down to meet the locals. Davian and Wirr head down into Fejett and find a tavern. They drop one of their few remaining coins into an offering plate at the front door, with Wirr explaining that every tavern in Desriel was aligned with one of the nine Gods, and making an offering is practically law. Davian eyes the plate of coins but Wirr warns him that the Gil'shar torture and execute people for stealing from the gods. After a few moments of observing the room, Wirr points them towards a table of three men, and tells Davian to stay calm no matter what happens. They approach the men and ask if they would like a fourth for their game. The man say they are playing Geshett, a game only for Seekers and ask if Wirr or Davian had ever killed an abomination. Wirr responds that he has not, but his friend has and shows proof by dropping the Shackles from Talmiel onto the table. One of the men ask who trained him, and Davian replies with the first person he can think of, Breshada. The men are impressed and welcome Davian and Wirr to the table. Davian sits, inwardly cursing Wirr for getting them involved when he knew they were Hunters. The men introduce themselves as Kelosh, Altesh, and Gorron. In return, Davian introuduces himself as Shadat and Wirr as Keth, while Kelosh deals Davian into the game. The Hunters strike up a conversation about some trouble north involving a boy who found out he was Gifted, went mad and killed his family and half of the village.We learn more of the story in . Davian asks how that is possible considering the First Tenet, and Altesh claims that rumor is that the boy does not have the Mark. Kelosh continues claiming that the Gil'shar have captured him and are taking him to Thrindar for a public execution. The conversation dies out as each player begins focusing on their cards. Davian had been taught the rules of the game by Wirr, when he explained his plan earlier. In Geshett, players start with ten cards in their hand, lay face-down 1-3 cards, call out the card's value, and place a bet. The value must be higher than any previously played. Once a bet has been made, another player can call 'Gesh' indicating the better is lying about the value of their card. The cards are turned face up and if the call was correct, then the accuser must pay the player double their bet. If the call was correct, then the player not only honors their bet, but pays the accuser the same amount. Whoever finishes the round having played the highest cards - honestly or otherwise - collects all the money bet that round. With Davian's ability to see when people were lying, the other players don't stand a chance. An hour later, Davian's pile of coins has grown significantly. Kelosh and Altesh have taken losing to him in stride, amused at being beaten by a boy, but Gorron is less amiable, having lost most of his pile to Davian. Davian decides that the next time Gorron lies he is going to call Gesh and then end the game. Gorron tells Davian that Breshada must be as good a teacher as she is a Seeker, and asks whether the stories about Whisper - that a single cut from it steals your soul - are true. Davian replies he doesn't know about stealing souls, but he has seen it kill a man instantly with a single nick. Gorron makes his play, and Davian sees black smoke, indicating he is lying, but before making his bet, Gorron takes his sword and places it on the table. Kelosh looks in surprise at Gorron and ask why he would bet his sword, Slayer, in a friendly game. Gorron respond that he is not going to lose to a child whom he believes has never even seen a real sword. Kelosh relents and Davian calls Gesh on Gorron. Gorron immediately goes into a rage, pulls a dagger from his belt and lunges at Davian. Time slowes, and in that moment, Davian snatches the sword from the table and desperately puts it between him and the Hunter. Time resumes and Gorron collapses dead next to the table. Kelosh looks at Davain in awe, saying he has never seen anyone move that fast. He tells him and Wirr to take their winnings and go, promising to deal with the Watch by telling them it was between Seekers. If the watch were to see how young the boys are it would only hold things up. Davian and Wirr quickly gather their pile of coins and the sheath for the sword and exit the tavern past the silent patrons, into the night. A short while later Davian and Wirr take a break from running to rest for a moment, and Davian punches Wirr in the nose, knocking him down. He furiously accuses Wirr of knowing they were Hunters and sending Davian in unaware. As Wirr apologizes, the anger drains from Davian and he sinks to his knees, upset at having killed a man. Wirr reassures Davian that it wasn't his fault, that the man was going to kill him, and it was self-defense. Wirr admits that he should have told Davian the truth, but it was the only way he could think of to make some money, and that if Davian knew they were Hunters, he never would have gone along with it. Tension passes, and Wirr asks Davian how he moved so fast, since one second Davian was sitting in the chair, and the next the sword was through Gorron. Davian holds the sword up thinking maybe since the Hunter called his sword Slayer, maybe it was a Named sword that gave him the ability. Wirr snorts, claiming the Hunter was just trying to sound important, and that Named swords would be easy to tell apart from regular ones. Davian throws the sword and sheath into the grass next to the road, not wanting anything to do with it. Davian admits that if it wasn't the sword, then he has no clue how he did it. Wirr admits that whatever it was it saved their lives and suggests they keep moving. After some time walking, Davian asks if Wirr really thinks there is a Gifted out there without a Mark, wondering whether the Mark would no longer bind them if they got far enough from Andarra. Wirr says that is not how it works: when the Tenets were created, countries as far away as the Eastern Empire were outraged at Andarra for unilaterally enforcing laws on their citizens, but with the Gifted bound, their armies didn't have the strength to fight back. Davian notes that it was a shame though, even with all the Finders, being free of the Tenets would make things easier. They could defend themselves, and possibly use Essence to steal coin instead of risking their lives in foolish schemes. Wirr disagrees, saying he doesn't like the idea of using their powers to steal from people. The men they played chose to gamble their money and lost it. Wirr agrees that they should be able to defend themselves, but that they should be careful what they wish for. Davian frowns and Wirr continues saying self-defense is fine, but that what Davian was talking about was stealing from ordinary people, and that would be abuse. Before the war, Augurs let Gifted do the same thing, and look at where it got them. Wirr asks Davian that given the chance to remove all the Tenets, would he? to which Davian immediately answers yes. Wirr then asks Davian to break down the Tenets and evaluate them with him.This is the first time we learn about all four of the Tenets. Before now, we had only heard about the first and the fourth. Wirr asks Davian what is wrong with the First Tenet: "no use of the Gift with the intent to harm or hinder non-Gifted". Davian replies that they cannot defend themselves. He is aware that it is only bringing them down to the level of normal people, but the Gifted are hated, so when attacked they are normally attacked by groups. Wirr suggests a revision to allow Gifted to defend themselves to which Davian agrees. Wirr then lists the Second Tenet: "no use of the Gift to deceive, intimidate, or otherwise work to the detriment of non-Gifted". Davian replies that the problem is it's too general and that he should be able to hide himself if he is being chased by people trying to kill him. Wirr says that would be solved by the change in the First Tenet. Wirr moves past the Third Tenet – that "Administrators and Gifted can do no harm to one another, physical or otherwise" – keeping it for their own protection if nothing else. Davian then asks Wirr what he would change about the Fourth Tenet: that Gifted must follow the orders of all Administrators. Wirr replies that if the other three Tenets were in place then the fourth could be removed. Davian asks Wirr about the Treaty itself, to which Wirr agrees revisions need to be made, but that there are good points about in it about checks and balances that should stay. Davian asks that Wirr if doesn't think the Gifted should rule again, to which Wirr responds by asking what about being Gifted makes him wiser, fairer, or more suited for ruling. Davian acquiesces to Wirr who has clearly thought a lot about the Treaty, the Tenets and the politics of it all.He has because of who his family is, . Eventually he says none of it really matters, since the Vessel used to create the Tenets can only be used to change them if the King and the Gifted work together, and that the King would never trust the Gifted enough.Yes and no, . Wirr eventually changes the subject and asks Davian if the box is still glowing. Davian pulls it out of his pocket and sees that one of the faces is indeed lit up with the wolf's image. Wirr still cannot see it. Davian turns the box in his hand and the lit side moves as well. Curious, Davian tosses the box in the air with a spin, and notes that the side lit up constantly points in the same direction. With a laugh, he tells Wirr he knows where they need to go. Characters Appeared *Altesh *Davian as Shadat *Gorron *Kelosh *Torin Wirrander Andras as Wirr / Keth Mentioned *Breshada the Red *Caeden as the boy in Kelosh's story *King Kevran Andras *Meldier *Talkanar Geography *Andarra (mentioned) *Desriel *Eastern Empire (mentioned) *Fejett *Talmiel (mentioned) *Thrindar (mentioned) Terms *Administration *Finder *Geshett *Gifted *Gil'shar *Hunter *Mark *Named sword *Portal box *Seeker *Shackle *Tenets *Treaty *Vessel *Whisper Category:Chapters